


The great meaning of a little word

by Temp_error_404



Category: Le Vicomte de Bragelonne - Alexandre Dumas, Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Emotional, Family, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temp_error_404/pseuds/Temp_error_404
Summary: On his 18th birthday Raoul gets to know who his real father is. Story between Twenty Years After and The Vicomte Of Bragelonne. (Also posted on Fanfiction.net)





	The great meaning of a little word

Raoul was sleeping in his bed. It was a beautiful morning in June, the birds were chirping on the trees in the garden.

The boy didn't think that he could sleep. It was his eighteenth birthday. The count has always made him some surprise, like a nice cake. Last year he took him to La Rochelle, because the young fellow was so curious. Raoul was pretty sure about that the count has prepared something special again.

Since he was in the army he barely saw his foster father, and he would have been glad if they could spend more time together. The young man really looked forward to that day. And when it came he was sleeping in his convenient bed, his long hair was spread on his pillow. He breathed lightly and was smiling. Surely he had a sweet dream.

When the viscount woke up he looked around. Athos was sitting next to the window and was looking outside. He didn't seem to realize that the boy was awake. Raoul carefully got up and without any noise started to walk to the count.

-Good morning, Raoul- said suddenly Athos in an affectionate voice.

-Good morning, count- exclaimed the young man. The older one stood up and smiled at him.

-Put your clothes on, viscount. I'd like to show you something.

-Are we going far?- asked the boy.

-Not really- replied the count and left the room. Raoul quickly changed into his travelling clothes, then rushed outside. He almost bumped into the count who was standing next to his door.

-Oho!- he exclaimed.- You should be more careful, young man!

-I'm so sorry, Monsieur!- murmured the boy and lowered his eyes as his face went red.

-It's alright- said Athos with a calm smile.- Come with me.

And he turned to the stairs. Raoul didn't find any extraordinary downstairs. The house was as peaceful as always. The count was leading his adopted son outside to the courtyard. On their way, they came across Grimaud, the good old Grimaud. The young man gave him a soft smile, but the servant grabbed his hand and put something in his hand.

-What's this?- asked Raoul. Grimaud just smiled and quietly said:

-Happy birthday.

The boy looked down and saw a toy made of wood. It was some kind of a soldier, even had a sword in its hand. He thought that it was Grimaud's handmade gift for him. He looked up to thank him, but the good man was gone by then.

-Raoul!- he heard the count's voice.

-I'm coming!- he replied and joined his patron. There were already two horses ready to the road.

-Get on your horse and let's go, viscount- said Athos.- What I intend to show you is really interesting.

-I can't wait!- exclaimed Raoul and immediately mounted his bay mare. The count waited until he was perfectly stable in the saddle and then rode off the courtyard. Raoul followed him.

They were talking kindly on the road about the good old times, about Athos' and Raoul's friends, especially D'Artagnan and Guiche. When they reached the Loire the count jumped off his horse and roped it to an old tree's trunk. Raoul did the same.

-Sit down, viscount- said Athos. His voice was ceremonial, Raoul could feel that something great was coming. They sat next to each other, close as if they were afraid of someone might hear their conversation.

-Do you know why I took you here?- asked the count and looked deeply in the boy's eyes.

-Yes, Monsieur- he answered.- You like going to trips like this, especially if it's my birthday.

-You are right, Raoul, but today is different. I took you here, because this place means a lot to me. My father brought me here to play in the water, to climb up the tree. I wanted you to know this place.

-It is really beautiful, Monsieur- said the boy, surprised.

-It is. The last time I came here was when my father gave me his sword to bring honour and glory to my name. I can't give you my sword here, Raoul, because you already have it.

-You mean, Monsieur- asked the young man and Athos could see that he was astonished.- You mean that you gave me your father's sword in Saint-Denis when you sent me to the army?

-Yes, you see it clearly- nodded the count.

-Oh, Monsieur!- exclaimed the viscount and he had to hold himself back, trying not to hug the man next to him.

-But I have something else- continued Athos, his voice was full of emotion.- I gave you my sword, I gave you my heart, I gave you land and money, but there is still something that I would never give to anybody, only you. My name.

-What?!- cried Raoul and grabbed the count's hand.

-Raoul de Bragelonne- whispered the man.- You are my son. My only son.

And the two hugged each other tightly.

- _Father_ \- whispered the sobbing boy.

Athos' heart gave a leap and held his child more tightly than ever.

_-Son._

 


End file.
